When I See You Again
by foxy09
Summary: Brian and Mia's life has never been normal, but after the events in LA and Shaw's brother got locked up, they expected their lives to settle down. But when someone from their past comes back extracting revenge. Brian will stop at nothing to protect Mia, Jack and his unborn child. With Mia's safety in jeopardy the team reassembles to protect her.
1. Family

**Chapter 1 - Family**

**AUTHORS NOTE:**** Hi guys this is only my second fanfic so please don't criticise if it is shit! It's my first Mia and Brian story, because I find it so annoying how there are hardly any fanfics about them, with Fast and Furious 7 officially out I got this idea, hope you like it. RIP PAUL WALKER**

**#ForPaul**

* * *

**Mia's POV**

Their family wasn't normal. Normal families, weren't constantly running from the law, or chasing down violent criminals. They didn't jump out of moving cars or get involved in secret government operations. No their family wasn't normal, but nether were them. And she wouldn't have it any other way.

Mia and Brian's love story, wasn't you average one. They didn't see each other across a crowded room, fell in love and then had kids, no. They met at her family café and he ordered the crappy tuna sandwich for 2 weeks, they may fallen head over heel for each other but that didn't mean they got their happily ever after. No that came 5 years later when Letty "died" and Dom returned, therefore thrusting her in to an interrogation room, with the FBI breathing down her neck to find out where her brother was, if it wasn't for Brian stepping in and getting her out, she was this close to punching one of those detectives right in the face. But she wasn't happy to see him. No not at all, in fact at the time she was greatly pissed off at him. But even sitting across a dinner table from him she couldn't deny the feelings of love and lust that somehow didn't go away, even after 5 years. Soon after she once again fell for the blonde cop. After letting him go 5 years prior there was no way she was letting him go again. Finding out she was pregnant was daunting, she knew that he would be fantastic father, but that didn't stop her from questioning herself and her abilities. They were international criminals running around Rio de Janeiro, trying to escape the hulk himself, how could they bring a baby in to that. If it wasn't for Brian unbelievable pride and happiness that flowed off him she wouldn't have been able to cope. He was her everything settling down into their beachfront home was everything she ever imagined, when they found out Letty was alive she was beyond over joyed, when she was taken all she could think about was how she could leave Brian and her son behind. Seeing Brian's car fly on to the plane was quite possibly one of the best moments of her life (besides having Jack) knowing that everything was going to be ok. Now as she was pregnant again with a little girl, all that she wanted was her family to be safe, especially if she couldn't be there to protect them. Mia Toretto thought and contemplated her life as the gun shot wound bled over her front lawn. Her eyes stared deeply into her husband ocean blue ones as he screamed at Dom to call an ambulance. "DOM! DOM! TELL THEM TO HURRY" Brian screamed as Dom tried desperately to get the ambulance to hurry. "Mia, Mia come on stay with me" her husband pleaded "please, please I love you so much, everything I am is you. The only reason I get up in the morning is because I know you will be waiting for me downstairs, with the baby on your hip, softly singing to him. I can't raise Jack without you Mia. You need to stay awake, not just for me but for jack too, and our little girl!" Brian cried. The darkness was so welcoming and beautiful, but not as beautiful as her husbands eyes, no nothing was better than Brian's eyes. "I'm.. no going…anywhere" she managed to choke out as she heard the sound of sirens in the background and she felt her body being lifted on to a gurney her eyes never wavered from Brian's, somehow is only that magnificent and vibrant blue that kept her from fading in to the blackness. As she was pulled in to the emergency room and straight to and OR and Brian's hand left hers and his eyes were no longer on hers, she felt herself gladly welcoming the darkness.

**Brian's POV**

He had Jack in his arms waiting to go to the park, and Mia was already strolling out of the house, as he placed Jack in his stroller he ran back inside the house to grab the picnic basket, as his hand latched on t the woven basket his ears filled with a dreaded ringing as he heard a gun go off, he sprinted outside the basket long forgotten. He ran out to see a car speeding away and Mia lying lifelessly on the ground with Jack screaming. Clearly hearing the shots being fired as well Dom came running down the stairs with a baseball bat in his hands, Seeing Brian crouching over Mia to try and stop the blood, he grabbed his phone dialling 911 as Dom screamed down the line Brian called out "DOM! DOM! TELL THEM TO HURRY" Brian crouched next to Mia and watched the sparkle in her brilliant brown eyes start to waiver as unconsciousness drew nearer. Brian started to talk to her all the while still concentrating on stopping the bleeding on her right side of the chest. He seemed to remember every moment they ever spent together as the life dwindled in her eyes. He loved her so much, everything about her. He loved her smile, hey eyes the way she was with their kids. She was an amazing mother. And she didn't deserve to miss out on her children lives. He couldn't raise Jack by himself, he needed her, he needed her love and warmth that radiates off her at every moment of every day, he needed to fall asleep next to her because she was so beautiful. Their was no way he could survive if she died. So as the ambulance pulled up he stared at her eyes and it made him feel better knowing that she was still there. When they were finally at the hospital and she was pulled away from him in to an OR, he slid down the wall and cried. Wishing and preying that she made it through.

* * *

**Hope you liked it**

**Thank you for the Review from the guest. I'm happy you actually told me x**


	2. Hospital

**Chapter 2 - Hospital**

**#ForPaul**

* * *

**Brian POV**

"Anyone here for Mia Toretto?" the doctor asked. Brian and Dom sat up, "yes, yes thats us" Brian replied "are you family" the doctor replied "I'm her brother and this is her husband" Dom answered. "Ok well, the bullet perpetrated her right lung and narrowly avoided lesions to the heart. We repaired the lung, in surgery and she did really well." "and the baby" Brian asked "She's fine, she like her mum is tough, we were monitoring her throughout the surgery and she was fantastic, when Mia comes home she will need bedrest lots and lots of it, but other than that there is no reason for me to believe Mia and your baby won't be completely healthy." "Can we see her?" asked Dom "Sure, she's in room 307, she should be waking up soon" "thanks Doc" replied Dom, as the doctor walked away. Dom turned to Brian "You go in I'm gonna go call the team, see if we can figure out who did this." "Call Letty too, make sure Jack's alright staying with her all night, with the way things are going I'm gonna be spending the night her. Dom nodded as Brian ran to Mia's side.

Brian O'Conner had survived, multiple car accidents a gun shot, but nothing was more painful, than seeing the love of his life with tubes everywhere, if it weren't for the fact she looked so frail he would have sworn she was sleeping. He lay by her side and grabbed her hand. "I'm not going anywhere." he whispered.

**Dom POV**

"Yeah, there are security cameras in the street outside the house, hack in to CCTV and see if you can get a plate number. Something tells me that we've met these guys before."Dom talked in to the phone "on it" Tej replied "And Tej, gather everyone up at the house, we're gonna need everything we got." "got it" 'beep beep' Dom looked down and saw an unknown number appear on his phone "I gotta go Tej, I'll talk to you soon" he hung u on Tej and answered the unknown caller "hello" he answered "Dominic Toretto, it's been a long time" the line spoke "Who is this?" asked Dom "You know I told your boy Brian that you couldn't escape me, you may have put me behind bars, but there isn't enough metal in the world to keep me in." "Braga" Dom whispered "I was contemplating how I could kill you, then I thought, no, no, killing you isn't enough.., I want you to feel pain like no other. Your sister Mia is very beautiful. I heard she was shot, such a pity… Don't you think." "Your plan didn't work, Mia's alive" Dom replied "For now… I'll be in touch" the line, went dead Dom dialled back but the line was dead. "Shit" Dom hit his hand against the wall, drawing unwanted looks from some of the families in the waiting room. Dom turned around and headed towards Mia's room. When he entered, Brian looked up and immediately noticed something was wrong. "What is it?" he asked concern etched in to his voice. "I found out who's doing this" Dom replied walking over to Mia's other side. Brian looked up "You remember our old friend from Brazil, looks like Braga got out of jail." "no,no here's no way they would have let him out. The cops aren't that stupid." Brian replied "Braga has a lot of connections, and a lot of cash and power to persuade people." said Dom "shit" cursed Brian. "we're gonna need to gather the team, if he's after Mia, he'll stop at nothing to get her." Brian spoke softly "I've already got Tej gathering everyone up." Dom said as he stroked Mia's hand, "but in the meantime you don't leave her side." whispered Dom as he looked dead in to Brian's eyes "Wasn't planning on doing anything else" he looked away from Dom to see Mia's eyes start too flutter. "Mia" whispered Brian "Br..Brian" crocked Mia "Oh my god Mia… Mia I love you" Brian said as he kissed her hand and smoothed a piece of hair out of her eyes. "I..love you too" whispered Mia,"gave us quite a scare there young lady" Dom said as he hugged her. "What happened after I blacked out? Do you know who did this?" asked Mia "Braga, the best way to extract revenge on me and Brian, is too take out the most important person in both our lives… You" replied Dom "But don't worry Mia, we're gonna keep you, Jack and the baby safe." Brian added. Mia nodded her head and drifted off too sleep, and she preyed to god her "family" would make it through this.

* * *

**Hope you liked it xx**


	3. Braga

**Chapter 3 - Braga**

**#ForPaul**

* * *

**Dom's POV**

The room was alive with chatter as Dom walked in to his living room. When the team saw him enter they all went silent. "6 years ago when Brian was still a cop and I was on the run, and Letty had just well… "died" before we knew she was alive, I set out to avenge her death, and kill the bastard who put her in a body bag, and Brian was undercover trying to bust a major drug trafficker named Braga, it turned out Brian had put Letty undercover, and thats how she "died", leading Brian I to want the same guy. When things went south, Brian and I took things in to our own hands. After cars flipped, people died, and half of Mexico destroyed in our wake me and Brian somehow managed to get out of there alive. Braga too survived, and was sent to a high security prison. Until recently he got out on parol." spoke Dom "Ya'll telling me they let outta guy who tore up half a Mexico, now thats messed up" said Roman "When you got money like him anything's possible" replied Tej "So what does he want with Mia" asked Ramsey "I gotta call yesterday, from Braga himself, he says he wants us to feel unimaginable pain before we die, he thinks the best way for us to feel that is to kill Mia, she's a common factor for me and Brian, you take her out, he knows Brian and I will come looking for him." replied Dom "Give me your phone I'll se if I can track the call" spoke Ramsey, Dom tossed her the phone when Letty spoke "But he missed. Mia's still alive." "Naa man, he wants us to freak out, he wants us all scared shitless, before he actually kills, her." Roman spoke up. "The drive by yesterday was just a warning, the real things coming later" Tej continued. "But. He's expecting us, to just sit around waiting for him, like fish in a barrel?" questioned Ramsey "Yeah, but we've got an advantage, we got God's Eye." answered Dom "except we don't got God's Eye, she had to hand it over to the U.S government." Letty said with a confused look. "Please, you really thought I was going to let them have my device?" smirked Ramsey "I encrypted the server, so that we can peak in to the system, we can use it fast and quick, without them ever knowing we were there" Ramsey continued as she set up her computers. Dom smirked and looked at his team, "let's get hunting.

**Brian's POV**

"Mummy's alright buddy" Brian said as he handed Jack to Mia. "Mummy's hurt, cause of bad man?" questioned little Jack. "Don't worry hunny, I'm gonna be fine" Mia said as she hugged her baby boy close. Brian watched his wife as she played with their son, and smiled, there were so many things wrong with their lives, Mia being shot, them being hunted again, but in this moment as Jack laughed with his mum, everything felt perfect. "How much longer until I can get out of here" asked Mia as the doctor walked in. "Well you're doing extremely well. Your vitals are looking great, your blood pressure is up, you last MRI came back clean. The GSW is healing really well, and the baby's doing great. I'd like to keep you for a few more days just to make sure everythings ok. But you'll be out by next week" the doctor replied. Mia sighed in relief as Brian stood up lightly kissing her on the forehead. Brian followed the doctor out of the room and thanked him, "thanks for everything doc, I don't know what I would have done if she hadn't made it." he said "She's a strong woman, you're a lucky guy" The doctor smiled and patted him on the back before walking away. As he left, Brian softly said "I know", Brian walked back in to the room, to see that Jack was seconds away from falling asleep on Mia's chest, he watched from the doorway as his wife softly sung in to Jack's ear. When Jack's eyes shut Mia finished her song and drifted off to sleep as well. Brian smiled at his small family. He shut the door and sat back down. Whilst Mia and Jack breathed softly. Brian vowed, to do whatever it took to keep them safe.

**Dom's POV**

Dom shifted his charger, and sped down the empty dirt road. "God's Eye shows him heading North bound towards the Mexican Border" Ramsey's voice came through his radio "You guys should be coming in contact with him very soon" she continued. Dom placed his foot harder on the gas pedal and sped around the corner. When the dirt settled back on the road, he saw 5 cars, driving in perfect synchronisation. "We got em" yelled Letty. "Ok Tej you're up" replied Dom yelling in to his radio. Dom drifted to the side as Tej's car sped to first position, Dom and the rest of the team gathered to the sides as Tej clicked a button and the machine guns he'd spent all afternoon putting in, appeared on the side of his car. They all heard Roman scream in amusement as the guns started firing at the last car. The unsuspecting yellow ferrari sped out of control and slammed straight in to the blue Range Rover in front. Both cars went up in flames and Dom resumed his position in the front, the team swerved around the flaming cars and sped forward. Letty joined Dom on his right side and they both sped towards their target. The car in front of them, now understanding they were under attack, had its passenger come rising through the skylight with a K3 Machine gun in his hands. The passenger fired the gun at the cars behind. The bullets hit the windshield and Dom Letty ducked to avoid them. Dom sped off the road and worked on trying to get in front of the car. Roman sped forward and tried to ram the car. He backed off and then spun his wheel around hit the car from his right side. Dom came back down and slammed the car from the left. The car was being directed by Roman and Dom, and was unable to escape. A lamp post cam in to view, and at the very last second Dom and Roman swerved to avoid it leaving the Car to slam straight in to it and flip over repeatedly before finally coming to a stop and bursting in to flames. "Goodbye Motherfucker" screamed Roman "haha did you see that. Man thats crazy. y'all" yelped Roman "Alright only 2 more cars to go" spoke Tej in to his walkie talkie. "God's Eye is still picking up Braga, he must be in the first car" answered Ramsey. The team raced forward. Roman raced to the cars left hand side and attempted to shove it off the road, the driver took out his gun and shot at Roman, he dodged the shots, but as he looked back up from the 3rd shot, the driver shot at his tyre, the popped tyre caused Roman to flip sideways, flipping his car, to the side taking out the enemy car as he did. "now thats one way to take em out Rome" Tej laughed. "Letty, Tej make sure Roman's alright, this cars mine." spoke Dom into the radio. As Dom sped forward, he swerved to avoid the hundreds of bullets flying his way. He slammed his foot on the gas, and left his team behind. "time to pay Braga" he said to himself. He grabbed his bag from the side and shoved it on to the gas pedal. The car leapt forward and Dom climbed out the window, as his car approached Braga's he kept out the car and jumped on top of Braga's roof. The car swerved to throw him off. His shoved his gun through the window and pulled the trigger, hoping he hit some one, he came in through the back window. One of Braga's body guards lay dead on the floor and the other was readying his gun, Dom punched the guy in the face, and knocked him out, Braga was in the front seat driving, he shot the passenger in the front and his head fell. he pointed his gun at Braga "It's over" he said as he flicked the safety. "You think you've won don't you…" Braga laughed "You think I didn't know you had Ramsey and God's Eye, I was in prison my friend. Word gets around. This was just a warm up, kind of like a pre-match. Whilst you have been doing this you left Mia all alone, with only Brian to protect her. This was just another warning, the real war will start soon, and if I were you…. I would be scared.." Braga continued as he slammed his foot on the accelerator and sent them hurtling off the cliff. The trees came in to view, and Dom put his hands in front of his face as the car landed. The car jumped forward and came to a stop. Thrusting Dom in to unconsciousness.

His eyes were still heavy and he looked out the window, to see Braga being helped in to a van. As the man got in to the car, he turned back, and winked. "see you soon" he said as he shut the door. Dom sighed deeply and welcomed the blackness.

* * *

**Hope you like it xx**


	4. Help

**Chapter 4 - Help**

**#ForPaul**

* * *

**Brian's POV**

"Brian I'm fine, seriously" Mia climbed out of the car and ignored Brian's awaiting hand. "The doctor said you need to take it easy, for you and the baby" Brian replied, whilst snaking his hand around her waist. "Please I'm pregnant not elderly," Mia replied. "Yeah, but most pregnant women, aren't shot 8 months in to their pregnancies." Dom said as he appeared in the doorway. "It's good to see you Mi" Dom skipped down the steps to his sister. It had been 6 days since the crash, Dom and Roman had both been in hospital, and amazingly both had escaped after only 2 days, with minor injuries. Although that didn't stop Roman from using everyone in the house as his slave. He was constantly yelling at Letty to get him more food, because his ankle was too swollen to get up, to which usually Letty responded by hitting him on the back of his massive forehead. Mia was finally home. But Brian and Dom, were uneasy about letting her out of the well-protected hospital, they were both stressing about her safety and it was driving Mia up the wall.

Mia sat down on the couch, and rolled her eyes, when Dom asked her if she was warm enough, or if she needed and extra blanket, or an extra pillow. She flicked on the TV and ignored, Dom and Brian's constant bickering about, which food was better for the baby. About a quarter of the way through her show, she felt Brian, as he sat behind her, she lay back on him and used his chest as a pillow. "You know we're only stressing about you because we love you right." Brian said as he kissed her forehead. "I know," she replied snuggling closer in to his chest. When she was seconds away from falling asleep, when Tej slamming the door awaked her. "Dom, your phones ringing" yelled Tej, "And it's the same number from last time," continued Ramsey. Dom took the phone and stared at it before finally putting it to his ear. "Hello?" He asked, "glad to hear you're alive and well, Dominic," Braga spoke through the phone. "What do you want?" Dom questioned, "The same thing I've always wanted… Revenge" replied Braga "Why are you calling Braga?" replied Dom "I was wondering if you wanted to meet." asked Braga "Why? What's in it for me?" Asked Dom "the chance to meet me face to face, plus last week, after our…. encounter I noticed a picture in your pocket, of dear Mia, you and your father, and I would hate too see it burned" replied Braga, although Dom couldn't see him, he knew he was smirking through the phone. Dom had noticed the picture was gone, and was devastated when he realised it must have gotten lost in the crash, he always kept the picture in his pocket, that way it would always be close to him, finding out that Braga had that picture, the picture that was so closed to his heart, the last one ever taken before his death, made his blood boil. "Where do you want to meet?!" asked Dom, loosing his patience "Meet me at the warehouse where the feds showed up last time. And bring your whole team. 5pm, don't be late" Braga replied before the line went dead. "What did HE want?" Asked Letty. "He wants to meet," replied Dom, "You telling, me you wanna walk right in to the enemy camp, man that's crazy" inputted Roman. "Won't you shut your ass up." said Tej. "All I'm saying is, as soon as we walk in there, they gonna shoot our asses." replied Roman. "We're going." Brian cut off Roman and Tej's bickering. "If Dom wants us to go. We go" Letty chimed in. "It's your call Dom" Letty turned to Dom. "We ride" Dom responded.

"This is stupid," said Roman as he got out of his car. "Will you. Shut, up." replied Letty. Slamming the car door. "Naa man we shouldn't be here right now!" yelled Roman. Tej got out of his car and rolled his eyes, Roman, Tej and Letty walked inside the warehouse, Roman looked at his watch and sighed, only half an hour until they showed up. Dom and Brian got out of their cars, and walked in behind them. They laid their cars out so that if there were any issues, they would be able to get out at any time, after checking for all exits, it was 4:59 and the team gathered in front of their cars and awaited Braga and his crew, when the clock struck 5, an alarm went off on Brian's watch and the team's eyes became glued on the entrance. The team stiffened at the sight of 3 Honda Civics entering the warehouse. The cars came to a stop, and 2 men stepped out of the first, followed by 2 in the second and Braga stepped out of the last car by himself, he came to the front and stood 5 meters away from Dom and his crew. "I'm glad that you came." exclaimed Braga, "I came for the photo, now hand it over" said Dom calmly. Braga motioned with his hand, and one of his crewmembers stepped forward, and handed Dom the photo. "You got your photo, now listen to me," said Braga. "I'm listening," answered Dom. "Everything, that's happened to you, everything I've done, I've been trying to warn you, prepare you. Trying to get you to understand, that I can break you." exclaimed Braga "you claim that your family and your loyalty is your strength, but it's also your weakness. At this moment in time, after my men shot Mia, after I drew you away from her, last time and you left her unprotected in the hospital, I warned you, I told you of your mistakes, and still you didn't listen, right from the start I said that all I wanted was Mia," Dom watched as Brian stiffened, Tej noticed too, and put a protective arm in front of him, to keep him from taking Braga out right then and there. "Mia was my only goal, and I told you! I warned you! You claim that you love your family Dominic, but you left her at the house, with only Ramsey and Jack to look after her…" Dom stiffened at his words, and finally realised why Braga wanted them here, why he wanted them away from the house. They had left Mia, with nothing but a 5 year old and a 26 year old hacker to protect her. "She tried to run you know" Braga laughed "Even though she was pregnant, she got 5 paces from the door, whilst carrying Jack, don't worry we left Jack, I'm not cruel. You know she's very strong for a pregnant woman; it took 2 men to get her in the van. Don't worry, she's still alive" he smiled "for now."

At this point Brian lost it breaking away from Tej and punching Braga right in the face "You son of a bitch, I swear to god if you touch her!" Brian screamed before Dom tackled him off of Braga. Braga laughed at the sight and got back up. At this point Dom pulled out his gun and pointed it at Braga's head. Braga laughed, "You're never going to see her again," laughed Braga, "you can kill me… But that wont change that fact" Braga smiled. Dom lifted his gun and shot, Braga's 4 accomplices. Braga laughed and said "I never liked the anyway, besides it wont make a differences, I unlike you am keeping Mia safe, she's currently being watched by 6 other guards, those 4 don't matter" Dom lifted Braga up by his shirt and slammed him in to the ground, rendering Braga unconscious. "What the hell did you do that for he knew where Mia was!" Yelled Brian. "Calm down Brian!" Yelled Letty. Dom walked over to Braga's car "every car has an automated navigation system, Braga said he was there, which means he would have had you drive Mia back to oversee the operations." said Dom, Tej caught on, "Which means that if we can hack in to the cars mainframe, we can figure out the last place Braga was." Said Tej getting excited. Roman and Dom lifted up the car, and Brian climbed underneath, "Ok Brian you're gonna see a lot of sectors down there, in the middle of the car there should be a grey, hard drive plugged in with a blue wire" said Tej "Got it" replied Brian, "Now cut the Blue wire and remove the hard drive." continued Tej. Brian slid out from under the car with the hard drive in his hand. "I can't access this without a computer, we're gonna have to swing by the house." said Tej, "There isn't time!" said Brian, "It's ok, they wont move her without Braga's command and I doubt he'll be giving that any time soon" said Dom gesturing to the unconscious Braga. "Besides chances are Jack is by himself, with Ramsey unconscious, we're going to need to see him." continued Letty. At the mention of Jack Brian's face softened. They all gathered in to their cars and chucked Braga in the boot. They sped away from the warehouse and headed home, Brian looked out the window and said, "I'm coming for you Mia" before shedding a silent tear.

* * *

**Hope you like it xx**


	5. Mia

**Chapter 5 - Mia**

**#ForPaul**

**Hi guys, the start of this chapter, is Mia's POV, for when she was getting kidnapped, then throughout the chapter, it will switch between POV's and also it may change to the other presents perspective of what just happened. Thanks. Xx**

* * *

**Mia's POV**

Mia's eyes were glued on the driveway, where just moments ago Brian and the team had left, to go meet Braga. She sighed deeply and walked in to the house, she took Jack from Ramsey and smiled at him. "hey baby, you excited about having a new sister" she cooed. Ramsey smiled at the two, and sat herself down on the couch. Mia continued to play with Jack, when she noticed 4 very loud cars, start to appear in her driveway. "shit" she cursed. Ramsey noticed the cars, and flew from her seat. "Go Mia! Go!" Ramsey instructed, Mia clutched Jack to her chest, and sighed Mia was 8 months pregnant, and walking was hard for her, let alone running, she managed to get out the back door, before she heard Ramsey's scream as someone delivered a blow to her face. She heard a thud, and tried her hardest to get to her car that was parked in the garage. She was close to the car door, when someone grasped her from behind, she managed to elbow him in the face, before another lunged for her. She held on to Jack tightly, but before long another man appeared and wrenched Jack from her. "NO!" She screamed. "Don't worry darling, we aren't cruel, we could never hurt a child" he said with a sickening grin on his face, the men, took her back through the house, and placed Jack on the couch, when he noticed that they were leaving started to cry, he began screaming for his mum, and before Mia could say or do anything, she was dragged kicking and screaming, in to a black van. "Come on Bri. I need you" she whispered.

**Brian's POV (Continuing on from last chapter)**

They arrived at the house, and as he opened the door, he was instantly greeted by the sound of Jack screaming. He scooped him up and placed him on his chest, "it's alright buddy, daddy's here" he whispered. Jack began to settle down but refused to smile, noticing his mum was still not there. As soon as they had walked in the door, Tej had ran to his laptop, and had started to analyse the hard rive. Whilst Brian was comforting Jack, Roman appeared in the doorway carrying Ramsey. "Is she ok," asked Brian, "yeah, she's fine just knocked out, took a hard punch in the face" answered Roman. Tej continued hacking through the chips firewalls, and when he hit the last one, Ramsey started to stir. "What happened?" She asked rubbing her head. "Shit, where's Mia and Jack" She frantically asked. "Jack's hear, but they got Mia, we are using Braga's car chip to find out where they took her. But Roman's hit a few firewalls on the way and is trying to dislodge the last one" Brian answered. Ramsey sat up and rubbed her head, she slowly managed to walk over to Tej's side and began to help him hack the system. With the two working on it they managed to disable all the firewalls, and they got the location. "It's a warehouse on Ramsay Street, tuns of exit tuns of space, perfect for holding a hostage," yelled Tej. Tej got up from his seat and they all headed for the cars, Brian handed Jack to Ramsey, at the sight of his father leaving, Jack frowned. When Brian spoke "Don't worry Jack, daddy's gonna go get mummy."

**Mia's POV**

She sat in a dirty, wet basement, and preyed to god that the team got there soon. She sat against the wall and sighed. When the door swung open to reveal the same man that had held her son at the house. "Well hello there beautiful" he said crouching down to meet her face. She looked away and stared at the wall. "aww, come on darlin, don't be like that" he said grabbing her face and pulling it to face him. "You know there something so… Sexy…About a pregnant woman" he smirked removing is hand from her face and placing it on her thigh. "Something about knowing, that another man did that too you…It's so…mm" he said licking his lips, he leant in to kisser but she spat on him. "Bitch!" He yelled. "You're lucky, you're even alive, but trust me once Braga, gets back, I will personally enjoy watching. You. Die" He said before standing up and slamming the door, leaving Mia, alone in darkness.

**Brian's POV**

They pulled up, outside the warehouse, and Brian practically ran in. But before he could enter Dom grabbed him, and motioned for him to be quiet. "sorry," Brian murmured. They clearly didn't plan on anyone being able to break in because of the very minimum security. they came to the door, an noticed it was locked. "Shit! What now," muttered Brian, wait I got an idea, Letty opened Dom's trunk and felt in Braga's pockets, the lifeless man was still alive…Bearly. She reached his back pocket and silently celebrated when her hands grasped the object she was looking for, she held out the key to Brian, and he unlocked the door. "It's showtime" said Tej as he clicked his gun. They silently crept through the door. "Ok the plan, say that there is a basement, it only has the one exit, thats where they'll be holding Mia" said Ramsey through their ear pieces. "Ok, I'll head there, and you guys handle the guars, my guess is there are about 5 others, considering we killed 2 of them at the warehouse," muttered Brian. The team crept silently until they reached the middle of the warehouse, where there were 3 guys and 1 girl sitting down. "I'm starting to get worried, Braga should have contacted us by now." said the woman, "don't worry, he probably just ended up killing them all then and there," one of the men laughed. "Yeah don't worry Sal, he'll be here soon" another man continued. Dom was raising his gun and was about to shoot the ann when he heard a gun safety switch being turned off. "Don't move" the male voice said. Brian slowly turned around, and was met with a blonde man holding a hand gun to his head, he noticed Dom, and then aimed his gun at him, the rest of the team saw the encounter, and stayed silent, hoping he didn't see them as well. "Move" he instructed, Dom and Brian both complied, walking towards the group with their hands up. "Look, who I found lurking around the back" said the man, still holding his gun up. One of the men stood up and looked Brian and Dom up and down. "Who are you?" He asked. "We came here for someone." Said Brian, The man eyes him suspiciously and smiled "Aarr, you came for the girl." Said the man, a look of realisation spread across his face. "The pregnant one." Continued the girl. "You the daddy?" Asked the 3rd man. Brian didn't answer, but the man took his silence as a yes. "Lucky man, you are. She's very, very beautiful," said the first man, Brian slightly lunged at the man, and he stepped back. The man reached for his gun, but before he could get it out, Brian lunged at him, whilst Dom lunged at the man, pointing the gin at their heads, he managed to get the man to drop his gun, but the pair continued to wrestle and punch each other. Roman and Tej appeared out of the shadows and began wrestling with the other 2 men, whilst Brian, kicked and punched the first man, and beat him to he ground. The 2nd girl, stood in the corner, and raised her gun at Brian's head, but before she could pull the trigger, Letty clicked her gun and shot her in the arm, the girl screamed "You bitch" the two girls began to fight, with letty eventually getting on top of her and pointing the gun at her head. "You picked the wrong family to mess with," she said as she pulled the trigger, killing the girl. By this point Brian had joined in with Dom, to wrestle one of the men to the ground, before Dom picked him up by the shirt, and swung him towards, a beam. The warehouse echoed, the deafening crack of his skull before the mans body went limp. "Go get Mia!" Screamed Dom. Brian did as he was told and flew down the stairs. He kicked down the last doorr on the right, and it fell over. He entered the room to find a terrified Mia, crying on the ground. "Mia. Mia it's ok it only me" he said as he walked in to the room. "Brian" she squealed, she attempted to get up but her pregnant belly, rendered her unable. Despite all that was going on upstairs he managed to laugh at that, come on Mia, let's get out of here, he lifted her up, only to have her yell in pain. "Mia! Mia what's wrong!" He yelled. She looked up at him and whispered, "I think my water just broke!"

* * *

**Hope you liked it xx**


	6. Baby

**Chapter 6 - Baby**

**#ForPaul**

* * *

**Brian's POV**

His hands ran through his hair, as tears fell down his cheeks. "God, please. Please" he begged, "don't take her. Just not her. Please" he cried. Tears continued to stream down his face. "Mr. O'Connor?" A female asked, he looked up and his yes met hers. "Would you like to hold your daughter?" The woman asked, he wiped his eyes and reached for his baby. The little girl smiled up, at him recognising, hat this man was her father. He smiled down at her and sniffed. "You're going to be fine. You know why?" He asked, "Because you have the best mother imaginable, and she is so kind and sweet. She has more happiness and life in her pinky than in most peoples entire body, and of you inherit, just a small fraction of that, then you will be amazing just like her." He whispered, the baby girls looked at him with her big brown eyes, and slowly drifted off too sleep. 'She has, her eyes' he thought. "Mr. O'Connor?" Asked a male doctor. "It's about your wife."

* * *

**3 Hours Earlier**

"Shit! What do you mean your water broke?" Yelled Brian, "I mean. Baby. Coming. Now!" She moaned. "You really have terrible timing you know that." He replied. "Oh I'm sorry, I'll just close my legs, and stop her from coming!" She yelled. He laughed, and grabbed her up. He heard the sound of fist flying and with the sound of a deafening crunch, and Roman yelling in celebration, they hurried up the stairs to get Mia to a hospital.

**Roman's POV**

The guy was coming at Roman, with fists flying Dom, was helping Tej with the last guy, and this one was all Roman, the guy was really skinny, and he knew he had no chance. Roman picked up the guy and chucked him towards the other man, and he ended up taking out both men with one. "Woo two birds with one stone baby!" He screamed in excitement, only to see Brian and Mia emerge from, the stairs with Mia, panting, and clutching her stomach. It took him a second to understand what was happening but when he realised, his face fell. "Oh shit!"

**Brian's POV**

They escaped the warehouse, with Dom holding Mia's left hand and Brian holding her right, they both whispered word of encouragement, to her but it wasn't helping. They came out of the warehouse, and were about halfway to the car when they heard, a gun click. They both turned to face, Braga. He was a mess, but still the gun stayed firmly set on Mia. "You left the boot open!" He laughed. "So you got her." He panted, "I must say. I underestimated you; I didn't believe you would be able to find this place. " He said "But no matter, my threat still stays the same." He pointed the gun at Mia's head. "Mia. Will die," A shot ran out but not before Dom, tackled him to the ground, Braga was weak, and tired, from the last fight, so it wasn't long until he was on the ground, with Dom pointing the gun at him. "Please, please, don't kill me!" Braga pleaded. "You never threaten a man's family." Dom said, before shooting Braga in the head. He stood up and turned to see Brian leaning over a bleeding Mia. "Fuck! What happened?" He screamed rushing to Mia's side. "The gun got her arm, it was barely a clip, but she's in labour, we need to get her to a hospital now!" Dom cried. They lifted Mia up, and in to the car. Dom got in to the drivers seat, whilst Brian held Mia in the back. Dom had earned his name as King of the streets, he had driven countless, times but never in his life, has he driven so fast than in that moment.

They raced, through the hospital doors, screaming. She was immediately pulled away for an emergency C-Section. Brian put on a gown, and joined them in the room, his eyes, never left Mia's as she struggled, to stay awake. He whispered, "I love you" before he heard a baby's cry, Mia smiled, at the sound. Brian kissed her forehead, as they cleaned the girl up. He looked over at his new daughter, and smiled. Before he heard a long beeeeeeeeeepppppppp, he turned around to see that Mia's eyes had closed. "She's crashing!" Yelled one of the nurses. "Get me a crash cart!" Screamed a doctor. "Mia!" Brian yelled. "Somebody get him out of here!" Yelled a doctor. A nurse practically pushed him out of the room and in to the hallway. 'This can't be happening,' he though to himself.

* * *

**Present Time**

"What is it?!" He asked hope and desperation, clear in his voice. "After she flat lined, we were able to get her back, we prepared, the damage from the GSW, and she's currently unconscious, she lost a lot of blood, and the flow of blood to her brain was cut off, we were able to restore, her blood flow, but she is currently in a coma, she could wake up in an hour, a day or even a week, if not… Then we'll reassess our options." The doctor said. Brian took everything in and nodded, "But she's alive?" He asked clutching the baby to his chest. "Yes. She is alive." Replied the doctor. "Would you like to see her?" Asked the doctor. He nodded his head, and was lead in to a small hospital room. Mia's bed sat in the middle, and she looked so small, so frail. He sighed, holding on to the baby for dear life. She was the only thing, reminding him that this was real. He sat down beside her, and sighed, she had been out of hospital for a day. De jà vu overcame him, as he thought. "I was supposed to protect, you keep you safe." He whispered. "That was my job as your husband." He stuttered. "I failed you Mia. You shouldn't be here in this bed. All because of me." He cried. "I need you to wake up Mia. Not just for me. But for Jack… And her." He whispered, looking at his new baby girl. "She doesn't even have a name yet," He whispered. "Giselle" His head shot up. "What!" He whispered. "Her name… It's. Giselle." Mia whispered. She slowly opened her eyes, and Brian's face lit up; he cradled the baby close to his chest, and hugged Mia tightly. "I wanna see her," she whispered. He handed her the baby, and, yelled for a nurse. "Where's Jack?" Mia asked, barely, able to hold Giselle. "He's at home." He replied. "Get him!" She pleaded. "I want my whole family."

* * *

**Hope you like it xx**


	7. Wedding

**#ForPaul**

**Brian's POV**

* * *

Mia sat up in bed holding Giselle, laughing and talking to her. Jack sat at the ned of the bed playing with his toys, and Brian sat on the chair, filming. Mia had been released from the hospital, a week ago. She had been ordered, to take it easy, but that didn't stop her from, being the best mother ever. "You know this might not have been how most people do it. But I wouldn't change this family for the world." Brian said Mia looked up and smiled.. Brian thought to himself, I have everything, a family, friends. But most importantly he had there was always that one thing they never did. "Mia?" He whispered. She looked up again. with question in her eyes. "I love you, you know that right" He said "I love you too?" She said with a smile in her eyes. She was happy that he said that but a little confused at his random outburst. "We have our own family now. One that we should be proud of." He smiled, "These last few weeks, have been so testing to our family. I thought I was going to loose you. Mia. You're the best thing that has ever happened to me, you funny you're kind, and you've given me an amazing life." He said "So please. Marry me? Because I love you, and I wanna spend the rest of my life with you." He asked. Her left hand left the babies back as she gasped at the sight of a ring, she placed the baby, down on the bed and stood up. She nodded almost a thousand times before he placed the diamond on her finger. "Oh my god Brian!" She cooed "I love you so much Bri." She whispered before kissing him. "We should get married today!" She screamed. "Today! Don't you want to plan it?" He asked confused. "What's there too plan, the only people we need is the crew. they're the only family that matters." She replied. "So let's get married, today. We already have 2 kids it's not like we're rushing n to anything." She laughed. "I think Tej mentioned, a friend being a a priest, as a friend." He said, "Where do we do it!" She asked frantically. "Let's just do it in the backyard!" He replied. "Oh my. We're actually doing this." She smiled before kissing him. "Eww mummy and daddy kissing!" Yelled Jack. She pulled away laughing and reach for Jack. "We're kissing because we love each other." She explained to the boy. She picked him up and sat him on her lap. Whilst Brian picked up Giselle. They sat at the ned of the bed, smiling. "One day you'll find the girl you love, and that you want to kiss." She said. "As much as I love daddy." She smiled. Before leaning in and kissing the love of her life.

Letty. For someone who claims to be anything but girly, you would have been awestruck at her before the wedding. She was running around barking orders at everyone, after 3 hours of her yelling. The garden was unrecognisable, it was pristine. The flowers looked brighter, the grass looked greener, but none of that stopped Mia from freaking out over every tiny detail. She had been running around like a crazy person, overthinking every detail, and annoying the hell out of everyone involved. Although Letty tried to assure her it would all be fine, she was constantly changing the overlook of the ceremony set up, changing the chairs around three times before deciding that it was better the first time, and although the guys tried to just smile, and accept it they were getting fed up. "I swear to god, if I hear the words better sunlight, or the chairs look whiter there, I am gonna scream!" Whispered Roman to Tej. "I have literally changed where the seats go, about a hundred times, can somebody please tell her it looks fine." Answered Tej. "Stop complaining boys and get back to work!" Screamed Letty. The boys scared as hell that they had been caught dissing their styles, quickly turned back to work.

At 5 o'clock everything was perfect. The grass had been mowed, and there were 7 seats set up fro the wedding. Hobbs and Elena, had been able to make it and they too joined the retired criminals in the backyard. Letty and managed to ran-gal together a lower arch at short notice, and it was set up at the end of the alter. They had found white sheet and had used it as a make do white carpet, they had bought red rose petals and had scattered them along the aisle, the wedding was set to begin at 5:30pm and everything was perfect… Except 1 thing. "How could I forget it's the most important part!" Cried Mia, from the upstairs bedroom. "Calm down, it's fine you can just wear any dress, it doesn't matter." Soothed Letty. "NO! I need a wedding dress!" Yelled Mia. "You need to stop crying or you'll reck your makeup." Ramsey replied. "What does it mater! The wedding's ruined!" Mia screamed. Letty and Ramsey, rubbed her back when there was a soft knock on the door. "Co..me.. In" Whispered Mia through strangled sobs. Dom walked through the door, holding a box. "Mind if we have some privacy?" He asked. the girls nodded and left the room, closing the door behind them. Dom soothed Mia "I found something upstairs." Whispered Dom. "What?" Said Mia wiping her eyes. "Mum's wedding dress." Said Dom. "Really?" Mia whispered. He opened the box, to reveal a stunning white dress. "Oh my god. Dom." Said a speechless Mia. "It's beautiful" She continued. She turned to Dom. "Thank you" She whispered. Dom lent in and hugged her. "Now go marry, the buster." smiled Dom. He smiled and left the room. She turned around and put on the dress. Somehow, as if fate wanted her to wear it, it fit perfectly. It was strapless, and tight at the top, before slowly releasing, to form a loose bottom, it swayed behind her as she walked. The girl entered the room, and gasped. "Mia!" They exclaimed. Mia smiled. "Now everything perfect

The clock struck 5:30, and everyone took their seats. Brian stood at the end of their make do altar, with Roman, joining him as his best man. Letty, walked down the aisle, in a bright red dress. the dress reached just above her knee, and was strapless, she was carrying a large bouquet of, white and red roses. Ramsey came down next, wearing the same dress, she had a slightly smaller bouquet as she was not Mia's Maid of Honour. The song changed to here come's the bride, and the wedding party stood up. Mia, filled Brian's vision, and suddenly she was all he could see, she was so beautiful. Mia looked up at the man she loved and couldn't help but smile. They were finally doing it! At the end of the day she would be an O'Connor. "You look beautiful" Dom whispered in her ear. She smiled at him, before he gave her away, to Brian. The ceremony was quick, and soon it was time for the vows. "Brian" The priest noticed for Brian to begin. "Mia, the best decision of my life, was walking in to that diner, and ordering that sandwich, as soon as I walked in, I fell in love with you. I knew I had to have you. You were like coming up for fresh air when I was drowning. And everyday I fall in love with you more. I vow, to love you, to cherish you, and to continue to fell breathless in your presence, cause you are so amazing." Brian finished his vows, and Mia wiped her eyes, Jack stood up and smoothly walked up and handed his dad the ring. He smiled at his son, and slipped the band on to Mia's finger. "The first day I met you, I made you a really crappy sandwich." The guests laughed. Mia continued. "But from that day, you changed me, I was this little, girl that hid in her bedroom, I went to school and came home. You helped me become, the woman I am today, the person I was always meant to be. And yeah. I could probably live without you. But I would never want to have to. On this day I vow, to love you, to accept you and to live the best life with you" She finished her, vows and smiled, Jack stood up again, and handed her the ring, she slipped it on to his finger and smiled, the most she had in her life. "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." spoke the priest. Brian leaned in and the too shared, the first of many kisses, married.

* * *

**Hope you like it. Xx**


End file.
